


in flames

by bokutoma



Series: the talon of the moon [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Tabletop RPG), Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Derogatory Language, Gen, definitely fucked up!, elven slurs, murderous intent, slightly unhinged character, will revisit when party knows more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/pseuds/bokutoma
Summary: wounded, he waits.hungry, he bides his time.and he will have his revenge.
Series: the talon of the moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207202
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	in flames

**Author's Note:**

> some of you may recognize who this is about! you’re welcome to comment about it if so! i’ve... well, i’ve not missed this guy, but you get what i mean.
> 
> as for my party: dear god, please don’t read the comments. but maybe leave one instead? 🙏🏼
> 
> as always, thanks so much!!

For a long time after the footsteps fade from the cold marble hall, he feels nothing but blinding agony. He cannot see— he has eyes, he thinks (he _knows_ ), but they no longer seem to be working.

Blood is pouring down his face.

_Blood._

He cannot see, but if he pushes...

Iron rises on his tongue, hot and somehow sweet, despite the coppery tang, and there is so much of it. He could do _anything_ with this power bubbling in his veins.

Anything, of course, if the blood were not his own.

It is like nothing he has ever felt before. Where there had been silence save for his desperate gasps, now there are tortured screams ripping through him like living creatures. He had liked this sound once— liked it just an hour ago, perhaps— but now it fills him with deepest rage.

The next time he sees his rabbit, he will skin and gut her like the vermin she is.

Eventually, the downpour stems, and when he blinks again, he has the full usage of both eyes. Mindlessly, he touches the wound she left him, heedless of the animal cries of pain pouring from his own mouth; he has never been good at keeping his hands clean. As she had said, she’d missed his eye.

Stupid bitch.

By the time his father manages to tear himself away to investigate, he has managed to get to his feet, his wound crusted over and scabbed from what healing he has been able to do.

“Nice of you to come,” he hisses, and he can feel blood still thick in his throat when he speaks. “Though you’re not needed. I’m going to kill her.”

His father only gapes like the useless cod he is, staring at the wound he already knows will scar— he has always been better at inflicting pain than healing its remains.

“My boy...” His father blinks back into control, and he watches with steely eyes all the while. “Who? Kill who?”

“I’m going to kill her,” he says. His words slur together. He stands up straighter. “But not before I make her suffer. She was _lucky_ , and now she will not be.”

“Your little knife-ear?” His father sounds astonished. Perhaps he too will be later, once the vicious rage cools to a simmer, but... Hadn’t he known? Hadn’t that been why he’d taken such pleasure in grinding her beneath his boot?

No. He had known it would come to this.

He just hadn’t counted on interference.

“I will be assisting you from now on,” he says, cutting off whatever his father had been saying. “And I am going to kill her.”

“Yes, that is all well and good, but I told you that you were obsessed with this... pet, that you ought to have-“

“Don’t stop me.” There is no warmth in his gaze. “This is how it will be.”

“But your face-“

“Should serve as a warning. I cannot be killed.”

“Your prospects-“

“Remain the same. High blood, few opinions. My face will not change either what I want or what I get. But first, I will assist you, and I will kill her. That is all.”

And when he stalks past his father on limbs he wills not to shake, blood caked in his hair and lashes and his white-hot eyes, he swears a pact of vengeance in the old tongue, and his own perpetual hunger rears its bestial head once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on twitter @kingblaiddyd, where i never shut up about this campaign.


End file.
